Bear Fukuda
|weight = |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Koto, Tokyo, Japan |resides = |billed = HUSTLE Nebula (as HUSTLE Kamen Yellow) |trainer = Último Dragón Jorge "Skayde" Rivera |debut = February 22, 2003 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler. He currently wrestles as a freelancer in the Japanese independent circuit and as a regular in SECRET BASE. Professional Wresting Career Toryumon (2003-2004) Fukuda debuted in Toryumon Mexico in 2003 under his real name, being the second heavier wrestler in the Ultimo Dragon Gym behind Toru Owashi. Soon after, Fukuda allied with Takeshi Minamino and Kenichi Hanai to form the heel stable Los Salseros Japoneses with this Takayasu adopted the name of and began to use the same gimmick with Minamino and Hanai. During his matches he attacked his opponents with guitars. Fukuda and Hanai participated in the 2001 Yamaha Cup, but were defeated by Sailor Boys (Kei Sato and Shu Sato) in the semifinals. Then Banana Senga and Passion Hasegawa joined Los Salseros Japoneses but only occasionally. In May 2005 Fukuda, Minamino and Hanai won the UWA World Trios Championship defeating Solar, Ultraman and Ultraman, Jr but one year later they lost the titles to STONED (Kei Sato, Maguro Ooma and Shu Sato in Michinoku Pro Wrestling event. Michinoku Pro Wrestling (2004-2006) At the end of 2004 Los Salseros Japoneses were transferred to Michinoku Pro Wrestling still has heels. Fukuda and Hanai later won the Futaritabi Tag Team League defeating Kazuya Yuasa and Kesen Numajiro. The following year the stable obtained numerous of victories, coming to defeat in a vast number of occasions to a coalition composed by The Great Sasuke, Jinsei Shinzaki, Shanao, Kei Sato, Shu Sato and other wrestlers. In June of 2006 Los Salseros Japoneses lost the UWA World Trios Championship to STONED (Kei Sato, Shu Sato and Maguro Ooma) after a misaimed attack from Minamino. Thereafter, the stable was dissolved when Hanai turned on Minamino. Two months later Fukuda left the promotion. HUSTLE (2005-2006) In March of 2005, Fukuda debuted in HUSTLE as with a comedic face role. HUSTLE Kamen Yellow stood out among his teammates for his large size and weight, which did not prevent him from performing agile maneuvers like them, and gained a great popularity. He was a part of HUSTLE Kamen Rangers along HUSTLE Kamen Red and HUSTLE Kamen Blue, and helped the team in their feud against the Monster Army obtaining numerous victories against them. Yellow stood among his partners for his large size, and was known for his surprising agility. In 2006, he was brainwashed by the Monster Army and turned on his former fellows, becoming Monster Kamen Yellow, but he was brought back to the HUSTLE Army in HUSTLEMANIA 2006. Kamen Rangers disappeared from HUSTLE after the show. In 2008, Yellow made a surprise appearance, teaming up with Keroro Gunso (a wrestler based on the character of the anime Keroro Gunso ) to defeat Red Onigumo & Blue Onigumo. Also, in August and September 2009, Yellow appeared to team up with KG Hajime Ohara and The C. El Dorado Wrestling (2006-2008) In 2006, while working in Michinoku Pro, Mango had to petition to appear on the first El Dorado Wrestling show. After his departure from Michinoku Pro, he became full-time in El Dorado, changing his ring name to and adopting a street fighter gimmick. Fukuda's debut in El Dorado was when he teamed up with Guillermo Akiba. He became the man of choice when a big name outside wrestler came to El Dorado, wrestling Shinjiro Otani and Akira Taue, among others. However, shortly afterwards Fukuda allied with Toru Owashi and joined is stable Animal Planets, which was faced with SUKIYAKI (directed by Shuji Kondo) and Hell Demons (directed by Kei and Shu Sato). In mid-2008, Fukuda competed in the Greatest Golden League, winning victories against Kinya Oyanagi and "brother" YASSHI, but failed to win, eventually being eliminated by Toru Owashi. In December 2008, El Dorado had its final event, in which Fukuda and all the wrestlers of the company helped in to defeat of Hell Demons. Shortly thereafter, the company closed, releasing all its employees. Dramatic Dream Team (2007-2008) In 2006, Bear began appearing in Dramatic Dream Team as the bodyguard of Poco Takanashi. He later return to his Mango Fukuda gimmick and allied himself with Poison Sawada Julie and Masami Morohashi. Who would later join Peach Owashi and other occasional members such as Watermelon Sakai, Blueberry TAKUYA and Snake Balloon. The group was reminiscent of the former faction of the Los Salseros Japoneses and they had some success, winning the DDT Jiyugaoka Six-Man Tag Team Championship against HARASHIMA, Muscle Sakai and Yusuke Inokuma. At the end of 2008, the stable was disbanded. Shortly thereafter, Fukuda and Balloon joined King Ala Moana as their henchmen. Fukuda was given the name of King Ala Moana # 2, and began using a similar gimmick of king hawai the original Moana. The trio did not last long, as Moana defeated them both in a triple match to decide who of them was the real king. Soon after, Fukuda stopped appearing in DDT. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007, 2014) In January 2007, Fukuda appeared in All Japan Pro Wrestling as , dressed in a yellow disguise of abstract appearance. Mastadon would face AHII, allying himself with Tow Van John where he would get some wins over him. Fukuda's final match in the AJPW was a handicap match with Wan John against AHII, but Mastadon and his ally lost after the interfirence by a second AHII On April 23, 2014, during All Japan Pro Wrestling Champion Carnival tour Fukuda made his return to AJPW. He joined the Dark Kingdom group along with Kenichiro Arai, Mitsuya Nagai, Takeshi Minamino and Kengo Mashimo. The group's leader Kenso announced that this was the "true beginning" of DK. Kensuke Office Pro Wrestling (2008-2011) In 2008, Bear Fukuda began appearing in Kensuke Office, the development territory of Pro Wrestling NOAH and Dragon Gate), which earned him some appearances on SEM, one of the programs Of NOAH. In Kensuke Office, Bear competed mostly with CHANGO and Go, wrestling wrestlers from El Dorado and a various of other companies. Dradition Pro Wrestling (2008-2015) Also in 2008, Fukuda was hired by Dradition Pro Wrestling, a company that had a working agreement with Toryumon Mexico and its relatives. Fukuda wrestled actively in it during the following months, entering in a feud with Daisuke Sekimoto and Hisamaru Tajima. Fukuda later left Dradition in 2015 Secret Base (2009-Present) After the fall of El Dorado, several of its former members created the SECRET BASE. Fukuda established himself as the main wrestler of the promotion, directing its members in matches against equipment arrived from Big Japan Pro Wrestling and other companies. In 2012 Fukuda defeated Mototsugu Shimizu in eight-man tournament final to become the first Captain of the SECRET BASE Champion. After a year later Fukuda lost the title to Go. On May 15, 2016 Fukuda and Masato Shibata defeated Amigo Suzuki and Go to become the first Captain of the SECRET BASE Tag Team Champions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Final Flash!'' / Mango Splash / Yellow Sky (Frog splash) **''Pull Pull Bear'' / Pull Pull Mango (Swinging side slam) *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **Backhand chop **Bearhug **Big boot **Boston crab **Brainbuster **Camel clutch **Corner clothesline **Corner slingshot splash **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **Full nelson slam **''Grand Salsa Auto'' (Side slam, sometimes preceded by a fireman's carry) **Gorilla press drop **Harai goshi **Hip toss to an oncoming opponent **Hurricanrana **Lariat **Moonsault **Plancha **Rolling kip-up **Running corner body avalanche **Running crossbody **Running jumping elbow drop **Running lariat **Scoop slam **Sitout gutwrench powerbomb **Tiger feint kick **Vertical suplex **Vertical drop brainbuster **Vertical suplex, Sometimes from an elevated position *'With Takeshi Minamino and Pineapple Hanai' **''WE ARE Bomb'' (Aided powerbomb) * Managers ** Poco Takanashi * Managed ** "Mangoball Z" ** HUSTLE Justice" *'Entrance themes' **"Fight the Power" by Korn featuring Xzibit Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 times) **DDT Jiyugaoka Six-Person Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Durian Sawada Julie and Peach Owashi *'Guts World Pro Wrestling' **GWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mototsugu Shimizu *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **Futaritabi Tag Team League (2004) – with Pineapple Hanai *'SECRET BASE' **Captain of the SECRET BASE Championship (1 time) **Captain of the SECRET BASE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masato Shibata *'STYLE-E Pro Wrestling' **STYLE-E Tag Team Championship (1 time, last) – with Masato Shibatahttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=4300&page=11 *'Toryumon X' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Takeshi Minamino and Pineapple Hanai References Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Ultimo Dragon Gym 3rd Class Category:SECRET BASE Roster Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Animal Planets Category:Los Salseros Japoneises